Faybien
Name: Faybien Species: Human Height: Same as Tak Eye Color: Brown Hair Style: Straight; Short Symbol: Small Gust of Wind Favorite Color: Green Age: 13 Birthday: May 12 Gender: Male Love Interest: Tak Most Likely to Say: "Uhm...H-Hi..." Least Likely to Say: "Hiya! I'm Faybien!" Physical Appearance Faybien often wears a white t-shirt underneath an emerald green, button-up jacket. He has a mop of short, straight black hair on top of his head, and very pale skin. His eyes are dark brown, and often shimmery for unknown reasons. Faybien's pants are loose, navy-blue jeans without any pockets, and his shoes are simple, green trainers. Past Faybien was never much of a talker, so he often would end up sitting by himself at the lunch tables, or in the desk at the back of the room, frequently the victim of gossip and rumors. Although very intelligent, his grades were average, due to his lack of participation in class. His only friend on most days was his older brother, Robin; they would help one another get through their troubles as well as they could. When Robin's bullying became too much, however, he went to Boston, sorrowfully leaving Faybien to fend for himself. Relationships Robin Faybien and Robin were about as close as two siblings could get, comforting each other and braving all of their tormentors, no matter how scared they may have been. Faybien often wouldn't go anywhere if Robin couldn't come with him, several times refusing to go to school once his brother left for junior high, and he was still in elementary school. When Robin left for Boston, (much to his own protest), Faybien felt heartbroken, knowing that now, they would both have to learn how to face the world alone. Tak As soon as the mysterious girl dressed in violet strolled into the room, Faybien was transfixed. She had an aura of power about her, and the faintest hint of danger laced behind each of her words. He admired the way she took what she wanted without any hesitation or second thoughts, wishing he could do the same. When he introduced himself to her, she only replied, 'Tak,' before walking away. She barely spoke to him unless they had a project together, but, other than that, never a word. That is, until she walked upon the scene of Faybien being harassed by some of the bullies who were lurking in the hallways. Needless to say, a few of the boys were limping by the time Tak was finished. She had been very protective of him ever since. Over the weeks, his admiration for Tak grew into an affection. By the end of the month, he was completely smitten. He wished he knew if Tak felt the same. Personality Faybien is extremely shy and introverted. He doesn't speak to anyone unless he trusts them, or if they start talking to him first; even then the most you may get out of him is a small wave or a nod. When it comes to romance, he's a complete klutz, never knowing what to say or how to convey his feelings in the proper way. Overall, he's a very kind and understanding boy, and would never turn anyone down if they were in need of help. Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Invader Gia's characters Category:Invader Gia